


Latecomer

by colecallcheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy (?), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, is it drama as well? lmao who knows, my first au hehe, not tagging everything for a surprise, other SVT members are mentioned - Freeform, short (?) au, side soonhoon and verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colecallcheol/pseuds/colecallcheol
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. All opinions expressed in this story are the author's, or fictional. The scenarios, events and flow of the story are all from my imaginations and memories.· English isn't my mother tongue so I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors.· This is my first au aaaa please do let me know your opinions/suggestions/ideas about my story, I'll appreciate all of them. Thank you!Twitter: @boochoiled
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. All opinions expressed in this story are the author's, or fictional. The scenarios, events and flow of the story are all from my imaginations and memories.
> 
> · English isn't my mother tongue so I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors.  
> · This is my first au aaaa please do let me know your opinions/suggestions/ideas about my story, I'll appreciate all of them. Thank you!
> 
> Twitter: @boochoiled

“You're late.” said Minghao, a 20-year-old _quick-tempered_ slash _intimidating but cute when he smiles at you_ Photography student. But, be wary of his smiles tho. It can either make you, as cliche as it sounds, feel butterflies in your stomach or make you fall down, flat in your stomach.

“The traffic is pretty bad right now, don't you know?”, and this one is Junhui, 21 years old, your typical confident man with a flirty and bubbly personality under Creative Arts and Design department. With those etherealㅡ _can't agree with him more_ ㅡlooks, plus the confidence and his ability to be **more** confident, he is fitted to become a model in the future.

“Yeah right, Mr. from-outer-space. The traffic is really bad but you're lies are much worse. Where's your home again?” “In you arm-” “Just around the CORNER.” Minghao stopped Junhui quickly. “Just come here already and let's start this task, failure doesn't exist in my vocabulary.” Minghao added.

Closing the door behind him, Junhui walked towards Minghao's spot and eyed the clothes on the couch while the younger is setting up the camera. The task given to them is a photoshoot about making a DIY fashion out of different types of clothing while supporting the 'No to Body Shaming' and 'Gender Neutral Fashion' campaigns. A good way to spread awareness, Junhui thinks so.

“Someone made a rag as well?”, Junhui mumbled. Well it's not a rag, originally, but Soonyoung wanted to create a 'fashionable' background for the photoshoot but the said guy doesn't know how to use scissors properly and ended up cutting zigzags in the fabric, so they have no choice but to use the disastrousㅡ _hey! it's called **pretty bad** ,oh well_ㅡpiece of cloth to wipe down the paint that is messily splattered on the floor by Mingyu.

“Nope. You can tell just by looking at it. By the way, change into this.” After successfully setting up the Nikon z50, Minghao tossed a white long sleeves with cut out shoulders and a simple black jeans to the model. After changing for 3 minutes, Junhui wore the black gladiator sandals with white straps for a final touch.  
  
No makeups needed, every creature is beautiful in their own way and simplicity is gorgeous, Minghao stated after Junhui asked about it.

The photoshoot started. A lot of poses and facial expressions were made as many as all of the photos taken. The two boys inspected it and is quite satisfied of the output. After changing from one attire to another, the photoshoot ended successfully. Well, a lot of banters here and there but they finished, miraculously.  
  
“Since we're done here, I should go home already. Ah~ so tiring.” Minghao packed everything up while stretching his neck, followed by his arms and skinny fingers. Junhui heard and blurted, “Haohao, wait!” that made Minghao glared in his direction. “Don't call me that! And what is it?”  
  
Junhui hesitated for a moment before saying, “Uhm.. Are you free this saturday?” “Can I..take you out? I mean! not a date.. it's friendly? like an outing or something similar. yeah.. right.” The latter rushed after Minghao nodded. “Uhm, yeah I'm free in the morning. I still have to finish my painting in the afternoon and I need to buy Acryllic paints as well so..”, Minghao answered.  
  
“So, saturday then?” “Uhuh. What time do you want?” asked Minghao. “I'll just text you.” “Oh okay, I'll give you my-” “Oh, no need. I already have yours.” Junhui rushed without thinking twice. This is actually their first project together since their both in different departments so it make sense why Minghao is confused right now.

Junhui noticed the boy's expression and, “Uhm, well.. yeah! I got it from Soonyoung actually.” just answered out of his nervousness. Minghao is still hesitant but let it be since it doesn't matter and no one's texting him anyway. He left the studio right after and head home.

After making sure his company left, Junhui relaxed. Ever since they first met, there's something in Minghao that caught the older's attention, he just can't point it out. Why did he asked Minghao out? He doesn't know the answer to that mysterious question either. Minghao is an interesting person, a book full of wonders and mystery, he says. _Yeah, let's just go with that_ then left the studio.  
  


* * *

  
Night comes, Minghao is in his usual spot and usual scenario. His bedroom is his safe haven, with lights off, laptop on while _'Call Me by Your Name'_ is still on-going on the screen. The moon is peeking out from his window and this is the best feeling ever. Not until someone interrupted and chose to call him.  
  
With a groan, he paused the movie and answered whoever evil person dare to make his mood sour. “Hello Ma'am, Sir, Can I take your order?” the caller chuckled. “Hello to you too, Haohao.”  
  
_Of course it's Junhui._ Minghao rolled his eyes and answered, “What do you want? And I told you to drop the nick-” “9, Carat Resto” “9? So you want me to eat with you right now in the middle of the night?” Junhui laughed loudly this time. “Well, it would be my pleasure to eat with you but remember, this saturday?” _Oh, right. Why did I_ _forget about that? Is it possible to get drunk just by drinking water?_ Minghao thought.  
  
“Okay, 9, Carat Resto it is then.” Junhui smiled across the screen unconsciously before answering, “See you then. Nighty night!” “Mm, night.” then the phone call ended.  
  
After finishing the movie, Minghao tidied everything up and decided to rest. While lying down, he wondered, “Why did he call me anyway? I thought he'll just text me?” before drifting to his own wonderland.  
  


* * *

  
It's another morning, a new day means more energy can be wasted. The alarm goes off and Junhui wakes up 15 minutes after he turned it off. Saturday comes in just the blink of an eye. Checking his phone, he still have 30 minutes to get ready. “30 MINUTES!? Is it the last alarm already? geez.” then another routine has started.  
  
Minghao arrived and went inside the said restaurant while looking for an empty table. After sitting down, he checked his phone for the current time, indicating 8:58 am. Junhui showed up the same time as the waiter, 5 minutes after. “You're late.” Minghao said that made the 2 boys halt. The waiter, Chan, have this “oh my god, I'm doomed. Am I going to get my salary this time?” face that doesn't go unnoticed by Junhui so he explained, “I'm sorry, I woke up late.” to Minghao. The latter let it go and Junhui sat down. They ordered _Miso Veggie Breakfast Bowl_ and _Macchiato_ for Minghao and _Spicy Eggs in Ham Basket_ and _Espresso_ for Junhui. Chan, who is thankfully not shaking, take their order and left.  
  
"Why did you order that? It's not going to satisfy your hunger, you know?" "But it does with my eyes! They look so cute though." Minghao fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Anyways, are you sure it's okay for you to come with me to buy my materials? I don't want to be a burden-" "You're not. I-I mean, I don't mind. But! We're going somewhere first." Junhui rushed after Minghao raised an eyebrow. "You're going to like it, I promise."  
  
Filled with curiosity, Minghao was about to ask where until Junhui told him _it's a secret_. The latter excused himself and went straight to the comfort room. When Junhui came back, their meal already made it's arrival and they started to eat in silence.  
  
"About the bill, let's split up. How much is it?" Minghao shook his head No and said, "It's okay, I wanted to pay anyway." Since Junhui is a persistent one, he insists and asked "What about the money for your paints? I can't let you pay all of it, Hao. It's either you'll let me pay the bill of these meals or I'll buy you your materials." Minghao sighed and gave up. "Okay, let's split up."  
  
The two boys visibly freezed and laughed at the same time. "Hah.. I didn't know I have a boyfriend until now. And, now you want us to break up?" Minghao snorted. "Okay that sounded wrong. Let's split the bill for these meals." Junhui beamed in victory, eyes shining under the dim lighting of the restaurant. He doesn't know why he's relieved exactly; him paying the bill or for the both them not splitting up, although they're not together, or both.  
  
Finishing their breakfast _somewhat_ peacefully, they exited the resto and Junhui lead the way.  
  


* * *

  
Arriving in their destination, Minghao looked up and got confused. "We're.. in a vulcanizing shop? What are we suppose to do here, is it possible to window-shop here?" Junhui burst out laughing and hold the younger's shoulders. Minghao tensed until the laughing boy turned him around.  
  
Across the street, Minghao saw **Change Up: The Art Exhibit** in big sizes. "Woah.." "Told you so, Haohao~" Feeling proud and overjoyed, Junhui dragged the still frozen and dazed Minghao to cross the street and enter the exhibition.  
  
Inside, the art gallery is a humongous place. White-painted walls, its one side is printed with "Art speaks where words are unable to explain." quote. Vinyl tiles covered the floor that made it look like you're walking outside where rural nature is, the place where you can inhale the cool, fresh air and discover exotic plants and animals but instead, paintings like _Primavera_ by Botticelli and _The Old Guitarist_ of Picasso can be seen. Add the fact that glass ceilings made everything more beautiful. The way you can see different types of clouds in the blue sunny sky right now, even the small hummingbird stopped by the ceiling and observed the sky.  
  
"It would be even more beautiful-no, magical even-especially at night." Minghao mumbled in awe. "Should I take you here again but at night?" Junhui joked but is surprised when Minghao nodded. To hide his blushing face, Junhui saw a miniature gallery and decided to go there. Minghao then followed.  
  
"Look, Hao! We can put our heads inside and take a picture. This will makes us look gigantic." The younger's hesitation made Junhui pout. "Stop pouting, Jun. It doesn't suit you, you old man."  
  
The once pouting 'old man' is now in sulky mode completely. "Hey! I'm just one year older than you, baby." He winked. Minghao decided to ignore the other and took out his phone that made Junhui smiled while shaking his head. _He's a tsundere, huh._  
  
"Okay, just position yourself there and I'll take your photo." Minghao angled himself after Junhui answered "Aye, aye Mr. Photographer!" to him. After posing like Junhui's eating a mini version of Rembrandt's self-portrait, and acting like an enormous creature while saying 'horanghae', Junhui's little photoshoot session ended.  
  
"What's 'horanghae'?" Minghao asked a satisfied Junhui while checking his cuteㅡhe saysㅡphotos. "Soonyoung taught me that. Like a tiger, rawr~" "Mm, not surprised." Then Minghao asked for his phone. Junhui shake his head No.  
  
"Not until you go there and pose for me." The latter smiled and Minghao wanted to wipe that teasing smile on the older's face. "What if I don't want to?" Minghao challenged. "Hm.. your gallery is waving at me.." Junhui tested him and smiled in victory when the other accepted his defeat. Turning on professional mode, Minghao poses and let Junhui take his photos.  
  
After checking the output, the two wandered around the gallery. Abstract paintings, Photorealism paintings, Sculptures and other types were explored by them. Junhui stopped moving around when he couldn't feel Minghao's presence anymore.  
  
Looking back, he saw the younger looking kind of lost and in deep thoughts.  
  
"Hey, Haohao. What's wrong?" Minghao answered a small 'hm' with a head shake. Still concerned, Junhui told him that he can spill whatever's on the other's cute mind that made Minghao smiled a little with a snort. "Just wondering if I can make it here as well."  
  
Junhui slumped his shoulder after hearing the other's thoughts. "Don't be like that, Minghao. Be more confident and trust your skills, yourself. Every artists was once an amateur and everyone is an artists of their own. We just have to find the courage and improve ourselves for the better."  
  
It's understandable that Junhui amazed Minghao by speaking his thoughts in an intellectual manner. The younger also noticed the way Junhui used his name to address him instead of the usual 'Haohao'.  
  
Ignoring that strange feeling in his heart, Minghao smiled softly and looked at him.  
  
"You sound so serious, Mister. Care to tell me what's the source?" Junhui laughed loudly, tilting his head back, that made people look their way. After Minghao slapped the other's arm to tell him to tone it down, Junhui answered, "Hey! I can be wise for once too, you know? It's google, by the way." Minghao's giggles can be heard and let's just say that Junhui melted at the sight and sound.  
  
"You know what? Let's go and buy those acrylic paints, you need it for your masterpiece." Junhui wiggled his eyebrows and hold Minghao's arm then left the gallery.  
  


* * *

  
Just a couple of blocks away, they arrived, after 5 minutes of walking, outside the **Illusion Creations** building.  
  
"Can you see this? What if we're the only ones that can see this place. It's just an illusion anyway." Minghao nudged Junhui and waited for the other's reaction.  
  
"Hey, laugh with me! That was funny." Hiding his embarrassment, the jokerㅡ _Minghao if you haven't notice it yet _ㅡ__ went inside the said shop _ _.__ Junhui released his laughter then. _He's cute._  
  
The art supplies store's interior is colorful, obviously. Rows and rows of art materials like paintbrushes, crayola markers, glitter glues, colored chalks and etcetera can be seen.  
  
"We should move and find the paints section." Minghao grabbed a basket and start finding the correct aisle. Junhui then followed.  
  
Minghao started picking acrylic paints with different colors. Boysenberry purple, Hibiscus red, plain red, pumpkin orange, indigo blue, white and midnight black, the label says.  
  
"What's the difference between plain red and the hibiscus one? They're exactly the same to me." Junhui furrowed his brows while a busy Minghao walking towards the paintbrush section.  
  
"Uhm.. it's hard to explain but they're both different and that makes them the same. You have a point." Choosing the number 1 rigger brush and number 8 filbert brush, Minghao walked away while mumbling, "Should I change my plastic color palette as well?"  
____  
____ Junhui still doesn't get it anyway.  
____  
____

* * *

  
Outside the shop, the two boys leave after Minghao dropped the idea of buying a new palette and paid for the rest inside his basket.  
  
Junhui checked his phone for the time, "Oh wow, it's 11:30am already. It's been a long day, huh?" Minghao nodded and suggested, "We should go home now."  
  
"Uhm, don't you want to eat something first? They'll be serving lunch soon anyway."  
  
The younger shook his head and said, "I told you, I still have to finish my painting. I'll eat something at home."  
  
Junhui isn't convinced at all. Ever since the photoshoot, Junhui has this feeling that he needed to take care and protect Minghao, make sure that he's safe, healthy and happy. It's weird and rare at first but, as time passes by, Junhui is convinced at one thing, he likes Minghao.  
  
His giggles, his temper and attitude when it comes to managing time, his witty mind for throwing jokes here and there, his sarcastic personality that makes you want to irritate him more, and his love and passion for artistic things like photography and painting.  
  
But instead of asking Minghao out, again, and carelessly spill his feelings for the other, he said, "Okay, Haohao! Take care then and good luck! Byebye!"  
  
Minghao was about to say goodbye but then they heard something, or rather someone, fell and cries afterward.  
  
"Junhui, hold this for a second." Giving the materials he bought, Minghao then walked towards a crying boy whose left knee is scratched and bleeding.  
  
With cautious steps, Minghao then kneel down next to the boy and asked him, "Hey, does it hurt too much? Don't cry.." The boy nodded and sniffed. "We w-were just playing t-tag but then I fall a-and now I'm bloody.."  
  
Minghao then reached for the boy to make him sit on the bench and asked, "What's your name?" "Minjun."

"Aww, you're cute. I'm your Minghao-hyung. Just wait here for a while, okay? We'll make the pain go away, okay Minjunnie?" With a soft smile on his face, Minghao sticked his pinky out and promised after Minjun asked him.  
  
Junhui, who was watching from afar, walked towards a now calm boy after Minghao told him. "Hello there, Minjunnie~" Minjun looked up with a toothy smile after. While sitting down beside the younger, he received an answer of "8" after Junhui asked about his age.

"Don't worry about your wound, Minjunnie. Your knight-in-shining-armor would be here very very soon, okay?" Ruffling Minjun's fluffy and kind-of dishiveled hair, the fairytale topic piqued the little boy's interest and focus on the convo instead of his wound.

"Oh! I watch a cartoon about a princess being saved by a boy with a costume and sword before. Is he a knight-in-shining-odor too?" The last part made Junhui laughed but then realized that the boy's question was innocently asked before answering.  
  
"Yes yes, Minjunnie. They're called knight-in-shining-armors. And those heroes save people from danger and make them happy! Speaking of, there he is!" Minghao came back 5 minutes later with 2 plastic bags.  
  
"I see that your smiling now, Minjunnie. But we still need to clean your wounds and treat it, okay?" Taking out the contents inside one of the plastic bags; a water bottle, band-aid box and antibiotic ointment, they started to clean the wound and put some band-aid for a temporary treatment.  
  
"Since you've been a very good boy, I'll give you a gift!" Minjun, clearly surprised but nodded enthusiastically that made the older ones laughed in fondness. Minghao grabbed the plastic bag that contains the surprise and took out icecream sandwiches- 3 in total.  
  
"Yay! Jun-hyung is right, you're a knight-in-shining-armor, Minghao-hyung!" Curious, Minghao turned to a red Junhui and asked "Really, huh?" with a smirk. "Mm-mm! He told me you made him happy!"  
  
Junhui coughed while Minghao blushed but his smirk widen. "I-I didn't! I swear I didn't told him anything about that. I just said that knight-in-shining-armors save people and make them happy. That's far from it, Minjunnie."

Turning to a now pouting Minjun, with icecream marks around his lips, the little boy said, "Nope! That's still the same, Jun-hyung! Olders can't lie, hmp." _Damn children and their psychic minds._ Junhui thought.

Before he can retort back, Minghao wiped off the mess on Minjun's face and answered. "He's an old one, isn't he? Don't mind him, Minjunnie. Jun-hyung is probably hungry, that's why." The youngest beamed and hug Minghao all of a sudden, catching the latter off-guard.

"Thank you for making me happy, Minghao-hyung!" Minghao hugged Minjun tightly, hiding his face away from Junhui for the other not to see his watery eyes, before saying, "Anytime, Minjunnie. Minghao-hyung will always be here for you if you're sad, okay? But don't be sad again."

Breaking the hug, Minjun nodded before sticking out his pinky for a promise. Minghao then followed suit and link theirs. The youngest turned to Junhui before hugging him as well. "Jun-hyung, thank you too! But don't lie again, promise?"

Junhui giggled but nonetheless sticked his pinky and promised. "I want to be someone's knight-in-shining-armor too, Jun-hyung." Minjun said with a sad look on his face. Junhui ruffled his hair, "Don't worry, Minjunnie~ When you grow up, you can become one, okay? Just enjoy being a kid for now, okay?"

The comment made Minghao wonder, "Where are your friends, Minjunnie? It's already lunchttime, you should go home now." "Maybe they thought you went home already?" Junhui added. Minjun, clearly forgot that he was playing earlier before he met the two, smiled sadly and nodded.

"Can I see you again? I want to play with you, too." Minghao smiled and said, "We can play the next time we meet again, don't worry. We're not going anywhere, okay? We should take a photo for a reminder." Comforting Minjun, the youngest beamed and sit properly. Minghao opened his phone and click the camera icon.

Junhui volunteered to take Minghao and Minjun's photo first. Minghao then gave the phone to the older and sit down next to Minjun.

"When I count to three, you'll look here and smile for me, okay?" Junhui directed the question to Minjun but the 2 younger boys nodded. Junhui chuckled then counted '1, 2, 3' before a _chal-kak_ sound was heard.

* * *

  
It's been 3 days since Junhui and Minghao's 'friendly outing'. Their group, including Mingyu, Soonyoung and Vernon, haven't finish the group project yet.  
  
**KIM MINGYU WILL PAY  
  
****Minghao:** guys  
  
**Minghao:** let's meet up tomorrow at my house, designing and printing aren't done yet.   
  
**Vernon:** aye aye! what time?  
  
**Junhui:** morning is better,, we can finish more by then  
  
**Soonyoung:** so 10:10 am then?  
  
**Mingyu:** we should dtart earlier though, 10 sm?  
  
**Mingyu:** 10 am  
  
**Mingyu:** what the heck is dtart, my fingers arw to blame  
  
**Junhui:** *are  
  
**Minghao:** Mingyu, that's just 10 minutes earlier  
  
**Mingyu:** atleast it's earlier! and what's with the chat name anyway?  
  
**Junhui:** ofcourse you're paying,, mr. ceo  
  
**Minghao:** okay, 10 am. i swear if you don't show up on time  
**  
Minghao:** there will be no next time  
  
**Soonyoung:** gays  
  
**Soonyoung:** look what i saw, it's terrifying me T_T  
  
**Mingyu:** oh my god no please  
  
**Soonyoung:** i checked my love horoscope with jihoon's but  
  
**Junhui:** but??  
  
**Vernon:** is it terrifying because it says u'll be single for life?  
  
**Minghao:** i second the motion with no emotion  
  
**Soonyoung:** NO  
  
**Soonyoung:** ah but the problem is  
  
**Soonyoung:** i don;t know if jihoons a scorpio or sagittarius   
  
**Soonyoung:** ㅠㅠ  
  
**Mingyu:** he told me that alrwady  
  
**Junhui:** already  
  
_Mingyu removed Junhui from the group._ **  
  
** _Vernon added Junhui._ _  
  
_**Mingyu:** get out of here junhui  
  
**Junhui:** oh shut up,, you love me  
  
**Soonyoung:** this isn't about you two ㅠㅠ  
  
**Minghao:** the horoscopes doesn't really matter, though. if you like him, confess. it's  
for the both of you to find out and make it work. don't worry about those   
standards.  
_seen 10:27 pm  
_  
**Minghao:** don't 'seen' at me, you cowards  
  
**Mingyu:** i'm not a cowatd, i'm gay  
  
**Soonyoung:** (2)  
  
**Junhui:** (3)  
  
**Vernon:** why are we counting again?  
  
"I'm a coward, too." Closing his device, a boy laid down, the moon peeking out from his window, and confessed before closing his eyes and sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday morning came, Minghao's alarm goes off, signalling him to wake up.

After 5 awful minutes of flipping- _Minghao flipped as well, oh no-_ the pancakes are ready. _Ready to be thrown? Who knows._ Minghao dismissed the idea and saved the pancake to save money as well. 2-in-1.

Looking at the clock showing 8:37 am, the said male started to take away the dishes and clean it up. By the time 10 minutes before 9 arrived, Minghao went inside his bathroom and take a shower.

Junhui on the other hand, is taking a bath 45 minutes before 10. The bathing session, featuring a loud Junhui singing energetically inside the bathroom like he's having a concert, then finished after the 'singer' ended with the last song.

After changing into his usual clothes, a plain sweater and jogging pants that makes him comfortable and warm at the same time, Junhui leave his dorm and started to walk with no rush.

Minghao's house-or _Minghouse,_ Junhui laughed at the thought- is just a 10-minute walk so he took his time. He still have 7 minutes anyway.

With a sigh, Junhui walked fastly. He'll be late for only 3 minutes, that's okay.

Inside the Xu household, Mingyu and Soonyoung are already planning what's for lunch. Vernon's playing some random game on his phone while the owner of the house is busy preparing the materials for the project while cursing the others inside his head and plotting a murder scene-maybe.

And then the doorbell rings, Minghao immediately went outside to open the gate and saw a sweating Junhui.

"You should really stop being late all the time, Mr. Wen." Junhui meekly smiled and come in.

The Xu's front yard is a clean, greeny and comforting space. It's not as huge as the ones you saw in every movies with fountains, benches and a huge garden but it's big enough to have a small garden full of yellow tulips contrasting the navy blue-painted walls of the house.

"My mom loves flowers so much that she planted yellow tulips here in Korea as well." Minghao recalled. Junhui stares at him for a while with a soft smile on his face. "What does yellow tulips represent then?"

Minghao ponders for a second before answering, "Cheerful thoughts. My parents don't want me to miss them too much so, yeah." The look in the younger's eyes made Junhui's heart aches so he holds Minghao's left hand that made the other froze before hesitantly tightening the grip.  
  
"Did you call them?" "Hm, I haven't yet. Probably later though." With just a small smile and that dimple on Minghao's right cheek, Junhui melts, under the rising temperature of the sun in the middle of 10:05 am and Minghao's gaze.  
  
Entering the house, Minghao removed his grasp from the older's hand and started to walk away. Soonyoung approached Junhui with a teasing smile. "I saw that. Tell me more about your feelings, Mr. Wen." He said while wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Junhui just play it off with a bashful laugh and pushed Soonyoung's expectant face away from him jokingly. "How can someone so confident became timid just because of one man?" Junhui walked towards Mingyu and Vernon, now arranging and separating materials on what's for designing and what's for printing. Soonyoung, now getting sulky, just shake it off and decided to just pester the older later.  
  
Minghao came back holding a printer in his skinny arms. "Soonyoung, set up this printer. We should start soon." After setting the heavy thing on the table, Minghao then commanded Mingyu to search some ideas online for designing while Vernon and Junhui prepared the laptop given to them.  
  
After a few minutes, Soonyoung is still having a hard time setting up the printer, Vernon and Junhui successfully opened the laptop and find the photos taken, Minghao is preparing the papers needed for printing and Mingyu found some ideas for design.  
  
"Since we're telling people the importance of having confidence in one-self by accepting their own imperfections and at the same time not shaming themselves, I think putting words around Junhui will do." Mingyu explained after Minghao asked him.  
  
The latter nodded in response. "That's quite good. Should we change the filter to monochrome as well?" Mingyu nodded enthusiastically, getting absorbed to the topic. "Yup! What kind of wordsㅡ"  
  
His question was cut off by someone's ringtone signalling a phone call. Vernon picked it up and looked at Minghao with a 'sorry' face. "Hello, Kwannie. Why'd you call?" while walking away towards the front yard, a soft tone present in his voice.  
  
Grabbing the opportunity, Junhui excused himself and asked Minghao where the bathroom is. "Oh, just use the one in my bedroom. The restroom down the hall has no water, so yeah." Nodding, Junhui walked towards the younger's bedroom, 3 doors before the actual restroom, Minghao told him.  
  
On his way back, he saw a still unfinished painting near the window he hasn't noticed earlier since he's distracted. The painting has 2 sceneries; The moon above the vast sea with its light reflecting in the water, is on the left side while the right side has a sun setting behind a mountain, its rays mixing in purple, blue, red and orange hues. The 2 sceneries are still connected and when Junhui looked closely, he saw a faded sketch of 2 hands, in each side, reaching towards each other. 'Must be about 2 lovers in a long-distance relationship then', Junhui guessed.  
  
Walking away from the painting, he observed Minghao's beige-painted room with amusement. The owner has his bed near the window, a good spot to watch people walking outside, the swaying of trees when the wind is too harsh and raining, and star-gazing. Of course.  
  
Beside the bed, a gray nightstand is placed. A book, The Fault in our Stars, as well as a medium-sized brown box, an alarm clock and a potted plant are all on top of the furniture. What caught Junhui's attention is not the fact that Minghao reads a romance novel, but the paper peeking out under the box.  
  
Being the nosy person he is, he took it out and is now holding a polaroid film of a very familiar photo to him. His photoshoot picture.  
  
"Maybe he saved this one for safety purposes in case we accidentally deleted it?" Junhui mumbled but then, when he lifted the box out of curiosity, there were more films under it then took it afterwards. The photos are showing the day they first met because of this group project, Minghao's photo with Minjun, Junhui and Minghao's selca in the Art Exhibit and their breakfast in the Carat Resto that was aesthetically taken by the future photographer.  
  
"What are these for..?" Junhui mumbled while thinking of ways on how to decode this little game Minghao decided to insert. After half a minute had passed, he realized something that made his heart thumping loudly but his mind says not to assume.  
  
But then he heard Minghao's footsteps and voice towards him. The older panicked before the door opened.  
  
"Jun, what's taking you so long? I thought you got drowned in there." Junhui have no time to hide the polaroids so he decided to just man up and face the owner of the room. Minghao stopped walking when he saw the polaroids in the other's now shaking hand.  
  
"Where'd you get those?" Minghao approached him and stopped in just an arms reach. "Uhm.. I saw it accidentally and I-I picked it up without thinking, I'm sorry."  
  
Minghao shook his head but halted when the older added, "I solved it too." The younger's eyes widen in surprise and fear at the same time. Seeing this, Junhui knows he got the upper hand now and asked with more anticipation. "Is it true?"  
  
"What is?" Out of nervousness, Minghao muttered only 2 words. While the other's distracted thinking of an excuse, Junhui stepped closer until their feet are touching. Minghao then noticed and got startled, making him step back.  
  
"Whatever it is you're thinking, i-it's wrong." The older knowingly smiled that made the other blushed, gulping afterwards. "Do you know what I'm thinking right now, Haohao?" "I'm thinking on how to ask you out on a proper date this time." Junhui added after Minghao shook his head No. The answer made the younger stopped overthinking and asked, "Is that an.. indirect confeㅡ"  
  
"Minghao! Oh there youㅡ Oh, sorry. Am I disturbing something?" Vernon, slightly panting, interrupted whatever the heck Minghao's going to say. "Oh, V-Vernon. No, no you're not. What is it?"  
  
"Uhm.. so Kwannie called me and the phone call just ended and my boyfriend needs me right now because he's fuming mad and no one's helping him finish their supposedly 'group' projectㅡ" Junhui cut Vernon's ranting and said, "Okay Vernon, calm down. Don't show off your rapping skills here." Vernon realized and smiled. "I'm sorry, Jun, Minghao but.. can I?"  
  
Minghao nodded with a smile on his face. "Of course it's okay, we'll just message you if you still have to do anything for our project so just go. I don't really want Kwannie to talk my ears off, you know?" The three of them laughed and just like that, no more tension hanging in the air.  
  
Thanking the other two inside the room, Vernon left, leaving the two still awkward with each other. To lessen the pain and awkward-ness, Junhui cleared his throat and put the polaroids back to its place. Minghao noticed the movements and said, "You're not supposed to find out this way." under his breath that Junhui didn't hear.  
  
"Uhm, we should go back to the others. I think it has been 10 minutes already so.." Minghao suggested and the other agreed, the two boys leaving the room.  
  
Going back to their project designing and printing, the group continhed working in silence, giving and asking for suggestions here and there, every once in a while.  
  
When 12:30 pm arrived, the group finished, satisfied of the output. "I thought we're eating here for lunch? I'm hungry~" Soonyoung asked while the others are already packing up. "We finished earlier than expected so, nope. And you already ate, Mr. Kwon Soonyoung. No more food for you, hungry fella." Mingyu stated to a sulky Soonyoung and Junhui just laughed.  
  
Mingyu, after putting the excess papers back in its place, noticed a silent Minghao sitting on the couch playing some random game in his phone. "Hao, you've been quiet all this time, that's unusual." Minghao looked up and saw 3 pairs of eyes looking at him and sighed. "Just tired, is all."  
  
The answer made Mingyu worry because the other's not in his usual behaviour. If the younger answered back sarcastically, it might convince Mingyu that he is really okay. "Don't worry about me, Mingyu. I'm really sleepy right now so you guys should go home too."  
  
Standing up, Minghao lead the way and showed the three out of his house. While Mingyu and Soonyoung are talking something about an 'online dating app' for Mingyu, 'Shut up, I'm helping you here', Junhui approached Minghao with a smile on his face that made the other's heart do some sommersaults.  
  
"Haohao, I'm serious about the date, you know?" The older poked Minghao's side that made him squeak and giggle afterwards. "So, what do you say?" To make the younger agree, Junhui stucked his bottom lip out for a 'cute appearance' that seems to work.  
  
"I told you to stop pouting, it doesn't suit you, seriously. But I guess, I'll go. It's on you anyway." Junhui laughed at the statement but is satisfied anyway. "Okay, what day and time?" Minghao added. "Hmm. are you free this Sunday? I'll take you out on the art exhibit again but this time, at night. That okay?" "Is it open every Sunday though? We should go there before dinner starts. What do you think?"  
  
After their agreement, Minghao bid the three goodbye and locked the gate. Another long day for him, another tiring one but still smiled at the thought.  
  
  
Fast forward to Sunday afternoon, it's currently 4:50 pm. Junhui decided to check up on Minghao and call.  
  
"Jun? Why'd you call?" Rusting of fabric can be heardㅡ'He must be dressing up', Junhui blushed at the thought. "Nothing. Just wanted to check up on you." "You miss me already?" Junhui blushed even more, if that's possible. "Y-Yah! Someone's getting confident, huh?" Minghao giggled after putting on a simple rubbershoes. "Are you ready yet?"  
  
Like a sign, Junhui remembered and quickly got out of his bed to take his towel and go to his bathroom. Before he bid Minghao goodbye, the latter said something about water pollution so Junhui doesn't need to add to it.  
  
  
Looking at his wrist watch, Minghao is currently driving to the art exhibit, traffic is on-going. "I still have 30 minutes, that will do."  
  
On his way to the place, he saw someone very familiar to him in front of a store, all alone. He parked his car near it and go outside. Walking towards the spot, he saw a crying Minjun with a backpack clinging on him behind. "Minjunnie, what are you doing here?"  
  
Minghao kneel down, took out his handkerchief and wipe the fresh tears running down the younger's face. "M-My.. mommy said she's just going to b-buh-buy me candy but.. she never c-came back." Upon hearing this, Minghao cradled the little boy in his arms and made a 'shhh' sounds to comfort him.  
  
"How long have you been here, Minjunnie?" "Very very long." 40 minutes then. Minghao guessed after staring properly at Minjun who's clearly pale. "Have you eaten already? Aren't you hungry?"  
  
While Minghao is concerned of the boy, the latter suddenly got dizzy and before he fell down, Minghao caught him. Tapping Minjun's cheeks gently, Minghao called for the boy's name who is now unconscious. The older carry Minjun to his car and put on a seatbelt.  
  
Before driving, he texted Junhui a 'Jun, come to the hospital near the art exhibit. Be there quickly and be safe.'  
  
  
Junhui is still on his dorm preparing while a news flashed in the television. He grabbed his dorm key and wallet and was supposed to turn off the television when the news made him shudder in fear.  
  
'NEWS REPORT:  
  
This is Seungcheol reporting. A car crash occured in Highlight road and one person was found in a critical condition and is now being delivered to the ICU. Here we have is Dr. Hong, "Sir, what do you think will happen to him?"'  
  
Him. And Highlight road. Junhui's mind goes blank thibking that something badㅡworstㅡhappened. Oh my god no, no please. Shutting off the television and running outside, Junhui locked his dorm and ran downstairs.  
  
Towards the bus stop, Junhui received a phone call from an unknown number. Without thinking twice, he answered. And the caller's statement made Junhui's heart ache.  
  
"Is this Wen Junhui? You're too late."


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving in his destination, Junhui ran fastly and went to the nurse's desk. "Excuse me, uhm.. where is room 108?" The nurseㅡ'Jeonghan', says the nameplateㅡscan through his computer and says, "What's your relation to the patient?"  
  
"Uhm.. I'm his brother." Jeonghan, satisfied but still bored, pointed to the direction where the room is. "Just go right and the straight. The 2nd to the last room is room 108." Junhui nodded as a sign of goodbye and added a 'thank you' before dashing again.  
  
From afar, he saw someone sitting outside the room, with hands supporting his head. Just 5 feet away, the person heard someone's footsteps and look up; anger, sadness, fear and relief visible in his feature.  
  
"Where were you? I texted you for what? 30 minutes ago? I told you to comeㅡ" Minghao didn't finish his ranting and was pulled by a relieved Junhui, hugging Minghao afterwards.  
  
The younger froze but relaxed after Junhui tighten his hug and put his head in the crook of the other's neck. "I was so worried about you, Haohao. You can't blame me. I rushed here without reading your message thinking something bad happened to you."  
  
Minghao smiled softly and let his head fall in the older's shoulder. "Don't worry about me. I'm still in one piece though." Breaking from the hug, Junhui examined Minghao's face, checking for signs of scratches, or wounds, or anything but saw nothing at all. Just Minghao's tired eyes and small smile.  
  
Pulling the older back to the bench, Minghao crouched down and pick up the crumpled paper that fell down when Junhui pulled him all of a sudden. "How's Minjun? What happened to him?"  
  
Anger flashed in Minghao's eyes that made Junhui worry more for him and Minjun. "Minjun suddenly collapsed in front of me after crying so much. His mom left him, for good." The revelation made Junhui clenched his hands unconsciously.  
  
Minghao added, "I found this useless stupid letter inside his backpack and.." Sighing, the younger gave the letter to Junhui. The latter hesitantly opened it, before Minghao holds his right hand and squeezed it gently, saying a silent 'I'm here'.  
  
  
'For someone who might find Minjun,  
  
Please don't find me again. We're not the biological parents of Minjun and we can't provide for him anymore so we decided to let go of him and make him find his real family. But don't worry, you can find basic necessities, the food, water, his own clothes and money inside the backpack. That will save him and give you money as well.'  
  
  
"What kind of people would do this to a child? An innocent 8-year-old even?" Agreeing, Minghao made a 'tsk' sound before saying darkly. "They can take their money, those useless people. 'Can't provide for him' but they left basic necessities inside Minjun's backpack? That's stupid and insensitive."  
  
Junhui squeezed Minghao's hand to show his agreement and to comfort the other at the same time. Minghao just smiled at him and looked ahead, with a distant gaze. "He reminds me of her."  
  
The last part made Junhui curious. 'Her? Who is she?' Ignoring the pang in his chest, Junhui told him, "If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen, hm?"  
  
After a few minutes, Minghao muttered something under his breath that didn't go unnoticed by the other. "Haohao?" "Yunhee. She's.. my first friend here in Korea, 8 years ago." Junhui didn't answer but nodded to let Minghao know that he's listening and waiting for the next part.  
  
"I treated her like my own little sister because she's a year younger than me. She's a bubbly and friendly type of person but then.." Inhaling sharply then exhaling after, Minghao continued with difficulty.  
  
"She's actually sick. C-Cardiomyopathy. So they have to go to the US for her surgery since the hospitals here in Korea can't provide for her."  
  
·············  
"Mingming~ I have a gift for you!" A 10-year-old Yunhee, with a shoulder-length black hair and is wearing a sky blue floral dress with a ribbon behind it, approached an 11-year-old Minghao with a toothy smile plastered on her small face. The little girl had her gift behind her but Minghao can see it, as clear as day.  
  
"Oh, I wonder what it is." Little Minghao rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. Yunhee walked closer and gave her gift fof the other. "Tada! A yellow tulip for my favorite!"  
  
Minghao snorted a laugh, accepting the flower while saying, "Of course I'm your favorite. I'm the only one who can tolerate you." Yunhee pretended to get hurt by putting her hands above her chest, making Minghao flicker her forehead before saying a 'thank you'.  
  
"When are you leaving, Yunhee-ya?" The question made the little girl's smile fall but regained her composure and answered, "3 days from now. My mommy said it's better to leave soon for me to get ready." The older noticed the sadness in Yunhee's voice so he said, "Don't forget my souvenir when you get back here or else.."  
  
The statement made Yunhee giggle. "Okay~ Should I bring the whole store with me then?" And just like that, light conversations and more laughters fill the air and made the sad tension go away.  
  
A yellow tulip represents 'cheerful thoughts' but symbolizes 'hope' as well. Maybe hope for her to get well and recover, hope for them to see each other again in the future, or hope for Minghao to accept that in this cruel world, life has its painful reality.  
·············  
  
"I still have that yellow tulip in me and hid it in the box near my bedroom, but it's dry now though." Minghao chuckled, followed by a sigh.  
  
"Do you know how she is now?" Another sigh, Minghao shook his head No. "I don't have any contact with her since their family left. I hope she's doing okay now, though."  
  
Junhui patted his right shoulder, a signal for Minghao to lean in while the other side-hugged the latter and put his head above Minghao's.  
  
After three minutes, the door exited the room and approached the two boys. "Are you the guardians of Minjun? He's doing okay now and is resting for a while. He'll wake up soon so you guys should enter the room now." She answered after the boys confirmed their relationship with the patient.  
  
Saying a 'thank you so much', they enter room 108.  
  
ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ  
  
A month had passed since the events that happened. Few weeks ago, after Minjun got discharged from the hospital, the 2 boys brought the youngest in Minghao's home for a while for the little boy's fast and full recovery. After a week, they decided to bring Minjun to the adoption center since the money his 'parents provided for him' is getting lesser and lesser each day and they don't have any jobs at the moment.  
  
Minjun, clearly sad and cried then after, nodded after Minghao and Junhui explained about the situation.  
  
Outside the center, Minjun turned to the two with a sadㅡalmost cryingㅡexpression. "You're going to visit me here, right?" Minghao's heart clenched at the sight and said, "Don't worry, Minjunnie. Minghao-hyung and Jun-hyung will. I will miss you, so so much."  
  
Junhui kneel down, an eye-to-eye level with Minjun, and softly said, "Don't be too sad in there, hm Minjunnie? You're going to meet so many friends there and play with them too! Don't you like that?"  
  
Minjun lights up and nodded, smiling excitedly. Waving a goodbye to the two older ones, Minjun went inside and a gently smiling man came up to the both of them. "Hi! I'm Seokmin and I'll take care of Minjunnie here. Do you guys have any reminders or request?"  
  
Relieved that Minjun is in safe hands, Minghao nodded and asked, "Uhm.. can I give you my number in case Minjun wants to call me?" Seokmin smiled brightly and nodded, "That's better though so it's totally fine! I can message about Minjun anytime as well."  
  
Exchanging phone numbers, Junhui and Minghao left feeling satisfied and relieved.  
  
ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ  
  
Minghao and Junhui's second date that got cancelled is finally happening, after all the exams this semester.  
  
The two decided to eat at a pet cafe first, Junhui requested, and meet up there at 8:30 am. The best time for a breakfast. Minghao decided not to use his car since it's just near their subdivision.  
  
He reached the place 5 minutes before their meet-up time and was clearly surprised at whatㅡor rather, 'who'ㅡhe saw. There stand, in his full glory, all handsome and tall and looking decent, is Junhui.  
  
"I'm not late this time, Haohao." 'Oh, how I miss that nickname.' Minghao blushed at the thought. 'Stupid brain, shut up in there'. "Uh-huh. Should I clap my hands now?" The younger hid his disgusting, he says, thought by making Junhui laugh. Success.  
  
"You know what? Let's sit down and eat already. I'm hungry~" After ordering a simple pancake with strawberries for Junhui and a chocolate waffle drizzled in chocolateㅡyes, chocolate winsㅡfor Minghao, they started eating.  
  
"Is Minjun calling you? How is he?" Minghao gulped before answering. "Mm, Minjun's doing well. He's close with eveyone there, actually." They both chuckled, thinking Minjun's a social butterfly.  
  
"I still don't know about his parents, though. I don't have any idea how or where to find them." Junhui noticed the sudden sadness in the other's face and reached for his hands on the table. "We don't have to rush anything, Haohao. You should focus on your present right now and don't stress yourself. We have plenty of time, I'll help you too, okay?"  
  
Sighing in relief and happiness, Minghao visibly relaxed his shoulder and release the breath he didn't know he was holding. Noticing the change in behaviour, Junhui take it as a signal and go straight to the point of his plan.  
  
"Speaking of Minjun, I shouldn't break my promise with him, you know?" Upon hearing this, the younger furrowed his eyebrows, curious of the promise. "What promise?"  
  
"The promise of me not lying again." Hearing the other's 'Ah', Junhui took out a red tulip he hid and taped under the cafe's table. Minghao, surprised because he didn't saw it coming, just sat there and waited for what's to come.  
  
"I shouldn't lie about my feelings for you anymore, Minghao. I know that a lot of things happened between the two of us and I never regret anything about it. I'm not the cheesy type of person, you know?"  
  
Minghao just giggles while nodding to encourage the older to continue.  
  
"Do you know what red tulips represent, Minghao?" The other nodded while smiling fondly and said, "Is that an indirect confession, Mr. Wen?" Junhui, now blushing as red as the tulip in his right hand, returned the smile and asked directly this time.  
  
"Would you take the honour and be my boyfriend, Minghao?" The other pretended to think for a while and answered after 5 seconds of joking. "I would take, not just the honour and the flower.." Junhui chuckled. "..but my boyfriend as well."  
  
Junhui gave the flower and substitute it to Minghao by hugging the latter tightly, who melts under the other's embrace. "By the way, happiest birthday, Haohao~ I love you." Before kissing Minghao in its forehead, all fondly and softly. "I love you too."  
  
The yellow tulips represents 'cheerful thoughts' and 'hope' while the red ones symbolizes the 'confession of love'. It's never too late, when you know that it's going to be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for staying until the end of this story, I am so grateful! >_<
> 
> I am currently writing a new story called 'Find You in the Moon' so.. I guess I'll see you there too! It's still not done yet but I've been writing it since 2 weeks ago lmao ;__; 
> 
> Again, thank you and always be safe, healthy and find happiness! You deserve it.
> 
> Twitter: @boochoiled


End file.
